


Mirror Mirror

by arestorationofbalance



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, Nightwing (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Bloody Mary References, Dick Grayson is a Talon, F/M, Gratuitous Smut, Mirror Sex, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-27
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:14:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27223306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arestorationofbalance/pseuds/arestorationofbalance
Summary: It was stupid of you to take the dare and play Bloody Grayson alone in your home . However, after running into a midnight visitor, perhaps it was better that you played by yourself after you realized what kind of prize you might be getting./ Feeling flustered at his bawdiness and advances, you were certain that he wasn’t just an assassin. He was a lady killer. He had to be with charm like that.
Relationships: Dick Grayson & Reader, Dick Grayson/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 71





	Mirror Mirror

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Bloody Mary & orgasm control
> 
> Warnings: teasing, mirror sex, smut, adult language

It was a dumb fucking idea and yet you weren’t one to be called a coward by your friends. You hadn’t played such a game since you were in high school, maybe even longer. You were in your mid-20s and you weren’t scared of Talons or the Court of Owls anymore but you still felt foolish as your stomach churned with a bit of anxiety.

You set the candle down on top of your dresser as you stared into the mirror, the flame casting moving shadows across your features.

Bloody Grayson, you thought. What a stupid fucking game that only the citizens of crime-laden Gotham City could think of. You thought about the legend of Bloody Grayson, an assassin of an alleged cult that hid in amongst Gotham’s old money. The Court of Owls trained him to be their Talon, to commit atrocities in their name. If you called out his name three times, you might summon him and if you could endure his torture, he would do your bidding.

The legend itself seemed too sensationalized and those who played it were asinine. But here you were, reciting the rhyme in your head before taking in a breath to say it out loud.

“Beware the Court of Owls that watch you all the time…” You started, trying to see if you see anything in the darkness. Nothing so far. “They watch you at your hearth. They watch you in your bed. Speak not a whispered word of them or they’ll send Bloody Grayson for your head.”

Speaking louder, you said his name once. “Bloody Grayson.”

Your eyes searched the mirror, seeing nothing but yourself in the warm glow.

“Bloody Grayson.” Twice.

Flinching, you swore you heard footsteps and a quiet exhale but you didn’t dare to take your eyes off of the mirror.

The last time. “Bloody Grayson.”

Nothing.

You blew out the candle, confirming that it truly was a child’s game. Yet you found yourself wasting another breath on the wick as the tiny flame roared back to life. Too focused on putting it out, you failed to recognize the shadowy figure behind you until his hand was clasped over your mouth.

“ _Boo._ ”

You thrashed against the body that held you close and thought you could gain the upper hand by biting down on the hand that held your mouth shut. Instead your tongue brushed up against the palm, a thick wet lick, before it pulled back and the feeling of being restrained vanished in thin air.

Suddenly a figure materialized in front of you, casually leaning back against your dresser. The figure was tall and handsome, body slim but packed with lean muscle that told you he was strong and dangerous. His eyes looked more yellow than light blue under the warm glow, reminding you of the owls that the Court loved. His smile looked twisted with the flickers of the candle, constantly changing from a look of curiosity to something more sinister.

“Bloody Grayson,” you said a fourth time, voice no louder than a scared whisper.

He bared his teeth and you knew that this was a smile of amusement. “I’m already here. You don’t have to say it a fourth time,” he chaffed, confirming his identity.

“A –are you going to kill me?” You asked, wondering why you asked a question you didn’t want to hear the answer to. Maybe you were just keeping in character with the other dumb decisions you made starting with that dare.

He laughed, a surprisingly light and beautiful sound that contrasted the seriousness of this situation. “Kill? No. Fuck you up? Absolutely.”

Your eyes widened as your mouth hung open. Your throat went dry at his candor. “Fu –fuck me up?” You hated the stutter and the suddenly high pitch of your voice.

It was as if you fell into his trap and he tried to contain the grin that spread across his face and threatened to reach his eyes. “Don’t act all innocent with me, sweetheart. I’m sure you knew what you were doing when you called me out dressed like _that_.” He motioned towards your scantily clad figure. Clearly you didn’t consider the possibility of needing to be better dressed when you started the game.

“How could I not wanna fuck you up when you look like that and you’re calling out my name? Though I prefer to be called Dick than Bloody Grayson.”

A shiver shot down your spine, not out of fear but rather excitement. A part of you was tantalizingly curious about the prospect of sex with such a beautiful man. You ignored the fact that he was a specter. God, were you really this lonely?

He broke the silence with another question. “What did you _think_ Bloody Grayson meant?”

He was a Talon, an assassin, a murderer. Of course the blood in his name was a reference to that. You told him so.

He walked towards you in slow, threatening steps that made you step backwards till you hit the end of your bed and fell. Long legs straddled you as you realized just how tight his suit was, allowing you to see and _feel_ all of him.

A hand brought itself down next to your head and his face came dangerously close to yours. One wrong move and his lips would be yours. His eyes were a soft baby blue, playful and twinkling in hue, something you wouldn’t anticipate from a cold-blooded killer.

“Ya know, before I was taken by the Court, I grew up in a fancy house on a hill. Even had a butler from England. He’d always say, ‘But Master Richard, I did bloody tell you!’ when I tried to act ignorant about my duties.”

You weren’t sure what to do with the information, not expecting to learn the apparition’s backstory. You also weren’t expecting the heat that radiated from his body either, making you forget that you were being seduced by a dead man.

“I used to think ‘bloody’ meant ‘fucking’ back then. Thought he was just being too polite and British to be crude. Still forget that it doesn’t…”

You thought back to his previous question, trying to ignore just how pretty he looked up close. “Fucking Grayson?” You answered with hesitancy, unsure if that was where he was getting at.

The overwhelming scent of cologne and something masculine filled your nose as he leaned in closer, breath hot against your skin. He looked into your eyes and as much as you wanted to look away, you couldn’t.

“ _Oh_ , is that what’s been on your mind this whole time? I’ve been wondering why you got so silent,” he teased, hips dipping down to grind against you. It was an unfair bribe, you thought as you felt his cock grind against you, thick, long and firm. You weren’t above being venal and nodded your head, knowing your voice would betray your eagerness.

“Good,” he said. “But I’m sure you know that you have to _earn_ my command.”

“Whatever it takes,” you blurted out too quickly. This whole time he was grinding his hips into yours, teasing you and making you ache for him. Sometimes he would tilt upwards, making sure to rub against your sensitive parts.

“You might regret that.”

It shouldn’t have been such a strange sight but it was. You had blinked and suddenly the tight suit of a Talon was replaced with the very toned and very corporeal body of Bloody Grayson.

You looked down. His cock was everything that you felt it to be.

“Good lookin’ Dick, right?” He asked, that playful and low tone still present.

Feeling flustered at his bawdiness and advances, you were certain that he wasn’t just an assassin. He was a lady killer. He had to be with charm like that.

Before you knew it, you were naked beneath him, hands caressing and touching and grabbing as his mouth sucked on a nipple while a free hand groped the other breast.

Your hands tangled in his dark locks, regrettably loosening their grip as his mouth went further and further south. You held your breath in anticipation as you felt his fingertips graze your pussy, already dripping from earlier, teasing but not quite entering you. After a few moments, you let your breath go, knowing that you were at his mercy.

Dick looked up at you with amusement before giving your clit a lick, the tip of his tongue swiveling quickly against the sensitive nerves. Your hips bucked at his touch. He did it again, this time adding two fingers into your wetness.

“Oh my god,” you gasped, eyes fluttering at the sensation. You felt relief, feeling as if you might die if he didn’t touch you. You felt a different sort of death as his fingers curled upwards, hitting that soft spot inside you that made your head empty.

Stopping his fingering, you whined against him, hips shifting to regain friction. Dick watched as you tried to fuck yourself against his fingers, bottom lip caught between your teeth in concentration. A hand reached down to help out and he teasingly shooed it away. This was torture.

“Dick,” you hissed after the second failed attempt. “Please.”

Clicking his tongue, Dick tried not to give in to your begging. You had to work for it.

Watching as he took out both fingers, you whimpered at the loss of fullness. He brought his wet fingers to his lips, making sure your eyes were watching him as he slowly licked them clean. You moaned again –this time in frustration– as you wished for his mouth to be elsewhere.

He moved away from you and laid on his side, his cock in full view again. It had been teasing you this entire time and you had nearly forgotten about it as Dick worked his mouth and fingers on you instead. But now that it was in front of you again, it was the only thing that you wanted.

“Looks like you already know what to do, sweetheart,” he commented as you found yourself reaching for it. You weren’t particular when it came to cocks but you were able to tell that one was near-perfect when it was right there in front of you.

Dick loved the look of wonder in your eyes as you played with his cock, lightly jerking it as your fingers traced its veins and palm grazed his head. Your touch was exploratory as you tried to see what sort of grip and pace he liked and he groaned whenever you switched it up. As a light sheen of sweat formed, he started to feel the frustration that you felt earlier.

“You can kiss it too,” he suggested, coming off more biting than intended.

Following his suggestion, you took his cock in your mouth and sucked on the head at first as one hand stroked him, taking in inches of him at a time until you reached his base.

With a hand on the back of your head, Dick’s hips thrusted into your mouth. “That’s a good girl, keep taking my cock just like that. Now that I know your mouth can take it, I wonder if your wet little cunt can too…” You hummed an incomprehensible reply as Dick relished in the vibrations.

He let himself get carried away a little, guiding you up and down his length as he listened to the wet sounds of your sucks and gags.

He wasn’t sure what made him look but he caught his reflection in the mirror. It was nothing short of erotic as he watched you suck his cock in the glass. Though the view from below was a sight to behold, it was equally if not more tantalizing to see you from behind. He admired the way the candle’s glow made everything soft. It made your ass look nice in the light and he loved the way he could see peeks of your wetness with your vigorous sucking, ass shaking as you moved to deepthroat him.

Finally he pulled you off, knowing if you sucked for a minute longer, he would be cumming down your throat. He could save that for another meeting but for now, he needed to be inside you.

Inspired by the glass, he called out to it teasingly as he laid you out on all fours, upper back low to the mattress and hips high up, so that you were facing it. Dick didn’t want you to miss a moment of what he would be doing to you.

“Mirror, mirror and the candle, how much Dick can she handle?” You would’ve snapped at him for being so childish if you didn’t like the prospect of finally get fucked more. It was nice to finally suck that beautiful cock of his but you needed to be stretched and filled as you felt your desire drip down your leg.

You wondered if you _could_ handle his cock, hoping that you weren’t being overeager because of your horniness. It was a challenge to take his entire length as you sucked him off and you wondered if you would run into the same difficulty once he fucked you.

Cock in hand, Dick rubbed his length against your slit, using your desire to prep you. You sighed against the touch, feeling that coil build up inside you again. It was aggravating getting so close to coming undone only to be wound up again.

“Keep your eyes on the mirror, baby. I want you to watch yourself get fucked.”

The command itself wasn’t that filthy, having done much worse before, especially with his tone so gentle yet sexy. But it was the thought of watching yourself giving in to your deepest desires and getting lost in pleasure that embarrassed you. You knew what you were doing when you were having sex but it was an entirely different thing watching yourself get fucked compared to just feeling it.

But you kept your eyes on the mirror as Dick continued to rub his cock against you, paying special attention to the way his head rubbing against your clit made you moan and throw your hips back against him.

Spreading your lips, Dick almost wished there was more light so he could see how widely he was stretching you but the candle was enough for him to get a good visual. He watched as his cock got lost within your walls inch by inch. You moaned and rolled your hips back as you felt him fill you up, aching for friction as he stretched you.

Dick’s pace was obnoxiously languid, as if he could fuck you into the early morning if he wanted to. You hated your reflection and how needy you looked, mouth open as you moaned and begged for him to fuck you harder and faster. You hated the way he had one hand on your cheek, spreading it to see the way his cock filled up your cunt. Most of all, you hated how your embarrassment faded to a mixture of pride and lust as he used you for sexual gratification.

Picking up the pace, Dick’s strokes were rough as he rutted into you with shallow thrusts. His hand wove itself in your hair to make sure your head wasn’t down and you could see everything that he was doing to you. You felt yourself burn hot with excitement as you watched the way his eyes were trained on your ass, the way his gaze trailed up and down your body as his hand held you in place by the hip.

Skin slapping skin and heavy breathing filled the air as you watched your glow-cast figures in the mirror. The warmth of the light made everything look more sensual as shadows hid insecurities and inhibition, focusing more on what was truly there and the frantic need for release between you.

Caught between a cycle of moans, sighs and prayers to any god, you begged him to continue fucking you _just like that_ , to keep on hitting _right there_ and that you were so, _so_ close.

And as dedicated as he was with your first two requests, Dick seemingly rejected the third one, coming to a still inside you. You groaned. Was this the second time he took your pleasure away from you?

As vexing as it was for you, it was as equally painful for him and he couldn’t help but move to find some relief. His hips moved steadily never quite reaching the momentum of before but was enough to keep you both just below the threshold of stumbling over into pleasure.

You watched in the mirror as he fucked you, catching his eyes in your reflection. He gave you a smile before leaning down to whisper in your ear, “Remember how I said you had to earn it? Now’s your chance. I wanna watch you fuck me and get yourself off on my cock.”

Dick watched as you rolled your hips back against him, bringing you both closer to orgasm. He loved watching as his length sunk inside you, cock soaked from your desire. He loved the way the mirror showed the expressions he wouldn’t have been able to see if he was fucking you normally.

He reached a hand down to your clit, knowing that he couldn’t wait any longer for either of you to cum.

“Dick,” you moaned the first time, letting his name slip out as you fucked yourself on his cock. His fingers against your clit were rough as he rubbed against them to build up the gratification that he spent all night taking from you.

You said his name a second time as more of a reminder. “Dick.” It was difficult to focus on riding him with the way he was touching you right now.

He stopped you as you tried to do it once more, shoving the fingers that were on your clit in your mouth, making you taste yourself. “Say it a third time and I swear, I’ll come,” he breathed out, closing his eyes at the sensation of you sucking the digits and the way your walls gripped him tightly.

You watched his face in the mirror as you said it a third time in defiance, loving the way he lost all control.


End file.
